At Prince Malfoy's rule
by catgurlfurreel2
Summary: Draco is older, Lucious has died, and he's changed alot from that. he's lonely now. find out what happens when he finds out who his prisoner is.
1. Childhood memories

At Prince Malfoy's rule

Disclaimer: Characters, not mine. Plot, mine.

A/N: ok...wut...yeah... (i hope lil john won't sue me 4 sayin dat...) I AM THE ORIGINAL CATGURL4REEL, I'M BACK!

"Father, can I go outside and be with my friends?"

"No. What more friends do you need? You have Crabbe and Goyle here. Besides, all of the people out there are all either mudbloods or muggles and we Malfoys don't associate ourselves with those sort of people."

"But father, that's not fair." replied Draco mockingly

"You dare argue with me?"

"No, it's just that-"

"Let me tell you something, Draco, if you even think about going out into their world and playing with those filthy little traders, I will deal with them, _personally." _Lucius said as he got up to point a finger in his son's face. Draco stared back at him with a cold dead look. Lucius then sat back down on his throne. Since they were rich, he bought himself a castle.

"Besides, all of this will become yours one day...but until then, I have tried to reherese this spell. Read it to me."

"Youngtow lebotias? What does that mean?"

"It means that if I say it every year I become older, it will keep me young and I will never die. But I just have so much trouble remembering it."

"But if you don't die, that means I'll never be king."

"You think everything is about you don't you? I've spent most of my life with you. Fourteen years, wasted, raising an unintelligent, nieve, spoiled child that doesn't even deserve the tiny amount of love that I give you. I could hurt you now but, I think I'll be reasonable this time and let you go. Go to your room."

"I hate you." Draco mumbled. Lucius got up from his throne again and grabbed Draco's arm, he dug his nails into it.

"What did you say?" Draco turned around.

"I said, I HATE YOU!" Lucius smacked Draco, and left a pink hand mark across his face. Draco looked back at his father. "Hitting me isn't going to solve anything." he studered. Lucius then got his whip and beat Draco across his back until he was balled up on the floor sobbing loudly, with his hands over his head, asking for forgiveness. Just as Lucius was about to whip Draco one more time, he stopped. Draco looked up with his hands over his face, expecting a hit.

Lucius dropped the whip and grabbed for his chest. He fell to the ground and his wand rolled away from him. Draco just watched, almost frozen from the pain in his back. It was clear Lucius was having a heart attack.

"Draco,...Tell me...the spell...that will keep me alive!" he Studered. Draco stood up, finally able to get to his feet.

"Draco.."

"Why should I?" Draco said tears streaming down his face. He didn't want his father to die but he couldn't take this pain anymore.

"If you let me live I'm still not letting you go outside with you're so called friends."

"When I'm king, that's going to be the first thing to go."

"And when is that, um, my son?" Lucius asked nervously still grasping for his heart. Now he knew what it felt like to be scared, to have your life almost taken.

"Now. Starting today, I will rule this broken kingdom. You are to do wrong to me no more."

"Draco, I..." silence. Draco stared at his father, lying helplessly on the floor.

'He's dead. My father is dead. The one that never loved me, is dead. Now it's time for change...I will never treat my children as he treated me.'

"Draco," Crabbe and Goyle walked towards him.

"I'm sorry about what just happened..." Goyle said. Draco couldn't separate his eyes from his father."

"Come on. Let's go get you cleaned up." Draco was still bleeding from the deep whips in his back. They turned around to walk him to the bathroom. Draco started to leave but then turned around to stare at his father one last time before his motionless body disappeared. Then, there was a blood curdling scream that came from Draco as he dropped to his knees and cried.

He regretted letting his father die.

A/N: wicked chapter huh? This is the first story I've ever started off with a death scene. Well, this chapter might sound stupid, pointless, and even brutal, but the story will even out and romance will settle in. Don't worry 4 all of u fluff lovers out there.


	2. Prisoner

Chapter 2

Prisoner

Disclaimer: u kno da drill...

A/N: Okay this part actually makes sense. thanx 4 reading and reviewing TamerTerra!

_Six years later:_

"Where are Crabbe and Goyle?" asked a tall, deep voiced Draco.

"Well, sire, they went out to the forest by the front gates. They said they saw a girl snooping around there." answered one of his guards.

"Ah, always watching out for me, those two." Draco got up from the throne that his father used to sit in. He'd gotten over the past with counciling. He walked up to his room that his father had sent him to so often. He sat on the bed and laid back, staring at the ceiling.

'Man I'm bored. I wish Crabbe and Goyle come back soon.' his hand slid off the bed and hit something hard on the floor.

"Ouch, what the-" he looked down. It was a book. He picked it up and wiped off the dust. He then read the cover.

"Hogwarts precious memories..." he opened it and saw pictures. Not just any pictures, they were mostly of him and Hermione. Hermione punched him in the face in the picture. Another one showed them at the Hogwarts new year's party, someone had spiked the punch and they were all around the circle playing spin the bottle. The picture showed Draco kissing Hermione.

'Hmm. That's strange. I don't remember that happening..." he flipped the pages and as he looked at the rest of the pictures that he took with Hermione, he noticed something. In every picture, a small romance began to grow that he never noticed.

'Wow...I never even thought...well, it's too late now. No way I can ever confront her about that one.'

"Hey Draco! Look what we found!" yelled Goyle from downstairs. With that Draco closed the book, put it under his bed, and went downstairs to sit on his throne.

As he plopped down in his seat, Crabbe and Goyle presented him with a girl about his age. She was kicking and yelling all kind of obscenities and it took both of them to hold her down until she looked up. She then stopped struggling.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."she said as evilly as ever. Draco gasped at this since no one's called him by his full name before. He got up from his throne and walked slowly over to her. She glared at him.

"How do you know my name?"

"What, the Draco, the Lucius, or the Malfoy part?" she snapped. He grabbed her cheeks in his grasp tightly and he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Don't you ever say my middle name again! You address me as Malfoy. Got that!" he let go and stood back. She glared at him then spat in his face. This distracted him long enough for her to pull out her wand and use it against Crabbe and Goyle who where still holding her. She mumbled a spell under her breath and Crabbe and Goyle were petrified.

When Draco was done wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt, they stood fact to face. She broke off into a sprint towards the door but Draco caught her and held her hand behind her and gripped his hand around her neck.

"Who are you? Where did you get that wand from?" she didn't answer. His grip got tighter and she squealed in pain. Then he remembered his father and loosened his grip a little.

"Okay, I'll tell you, just don't hurt me. I went to school with you."

"How did you go to school with me? you are nothing but a muggle."

"No, I'm a witch and I too attended Hogwarts. How do you think I knew your name?"

"What is your name?" his grip loosened a little bit more.

"My name is-" Two more guards rushed in and grabbed her.

"Sire, shall we take her up to your room so you can have your way?" he looked in her eyes and saw something familiar about them.

"No. That will not be necessary. Take her to the dungeon." as the guards walked past him he whispered something to her.

"I'll deal with you tonight."

_In the dungeon:_

'For such a big castle, this sure is a small dungeon. I can't believe he doesn't remember me. All the good, well mostly bad times we've had together. I wonder what he meant when he said he'll deal with me later? Is he going to kill me? Sex better be the last thing on his mind because if he thinks-"

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and someone walked in. It was Draco.

Ooohhh, scary? Not really. Don't worry there aren't anymore death scenes.


	3. Distractions

Chapter 3

Distractions

Disclaimer: Not ownin da characters, plot I'm so claimin, so get bac, get bac, u don't kno me like dat! (Hope ludacris wont sue me 4 dat.)

A/N: hey! I'm bac! Sorry i kept u all waitin but i jus had a MAJOR writer's block and i thought no one was readin dis story anyways. So thanx tomfeltonlover1400 for keepin dreams alive!

Draco walked over to the girl chained to the wall. He stopped right in front of her and lit a torch in her face to see if it was her. Ever since his father's death he's been seeing illusions down there.

"Hey, I know you see me here. You didn't have to hold the torch so close to my face ya know." she snapped.

"Hush, maybe next time I'm down here, I'll singe your eyebrows. Bloody hell, I didn't see you there okay? Sorry." he let go of the torch and it remained levitated in the air.

"Pretty impressive, huh?"

She scoffed at him. Draco reached into his pocket and she screamed. Draco snapped his head up and quickly cupped his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh, do you want me to get caught letting you go?" he slowly took his hand away and brushed some hair away from the girl's face. This touch was more than just a motion, it meant so much more then that. Was Draco actually being nice?

"Sorry, I thought you were reaching for a gun."

"A gun? Why would I shoot you when I could just use my wand?"

As he took a key out of his pocket to unlock her she started thinking.

'Draco Malfoy is actually being nice. It's just because he doesn't know that it's me. Maybe I shouldn't tell him who I am, I mean, he's never ever shown me a speck of respect or kindness and now this?'

He unlocked the last chain and he caught her as she fell into his arms.

'I'm definantly not telling him who I am now.'

"Are you okay?" He asked as he tried putting her down.

"Yes Im alright. My legs are just a little tired. Why do you care anyway?" she was testing his feelings to make sure this wasn't just a dream come true.

"I...I don't care it's just that, um, that looks like it hurt. You know, being chained to the wall and all..." He reached up in the air and grabbed the torch. He took her by the hand so that she wouldn't get left behind in the darkness. He led the way.

"Why do you have chains to hurt people anyway if you don't like seeing them get hurt?" she asked.

"Because, before I got over the pain of-" He paused for a minute and stopped walking.

"The pain of my father's death, I wanted to hurt people, I wanted everyone to fear me. But that got me nowhere and now I'm alone. What I wouldn't do just to see my chaps from Hogwarts again."

"Well you have Crabbe and Goyle still. I thought they were your only friends."

"You know them?"

"Sort of."

"What is your name? Please tell me."

"I...I-" she almost slipped and said her name until Draco put his hand over her mouth again.

"Shhhh. Someone's coming this way." He let go of her and blew out the torch.

"Yeah, so's dis kid I'm workin for named Draco killed his father. I want to quit, I mean he's nice and all, but his father paid us to kill him." came a voice not too far away.

The laughter became louder and closer. Draco pushed her up against the wall and facing her, covered her body with his. The two men walked past them and turned the corner.

Draco let go of her and re-lit his torch.

"Your workers want to kill you and you trust them here? You always were kind of a dud when it came to thinking."

"Don't worry. They will be expelled by tomorrow morning. No one gets away with attempted murder around here."

"I'm not worried about you." she replied back. They walked up a couple of stairs and Draco opened a door with a loud creek. He looked down both ends of the long hallway before letting her out.

They made it safely to the front door until Crabbe and Goyle ran up to him.

"Draco! She's gone!" yelled Goyle, his cheeks now a rosy red. He must not have seen her hiding behind Draco.

"Hey, there she is. Draco, you weren't helping her escape, were you?" asked Crabbe pointing a chubby finger at her.

"Me letting a girl as beautiful as her go? I don't think so. I was just showing her around." He looked at her and she began blushing.

'It's true, she is beautiful, but I don't remember her from school.' he thought.

"Okay, we'll believe you this time." said Crabbe as Draco and the girl walked up the stairs to his room.

"Yeah, besides, she may become your future wife." joked Goyle.

"Sure. Oh, and one more thing, Crabbe."

"What?"

"Even if I was going to let her go, this is my damn kingdom and I can do whatever the hell I want. Remember that next time you question me." he said as he threw them two cupcakes that appeared in his hand.

Draco opened the door to his room and they both walked in. He watched her as she took it all in. She then sat on his bed and began to cry.

"What's wrong, Mione?" she snapped her head up as he put his warm arm around her shoulder.

"I'll never get out of here. Why do you call me Mione?"

"Well since you won't tell me your real name, you kind of look like this girl I was secretly in love with. Her name was Hermione. You probably seen her around Hogwarts. Hope you don't mind me calling you that, do you?"

"Uh, no not at all.." she was so amazed and in some sense, happy that he liked her. She watched him reach under his bed and picked up a book that looked familiar. She read it in her mind. 'Hogwarts precious memories.'

He plopped down next to her and opened the book on her lap.

"See her? She's so beautiful." she looked at the picture with him and her kissing. The bottle was spinning and it landed on Draco. He pointed to Hermione and she took his hand. They both stood then looked at each other. Draco moved in and they kissed on the lips. She also saw him stick his tongue in her mouth.

She giggled. 'I don't remember that happening. That must have been the year when someone spiked the punch.'

"What are you laughing at?" for some odd reason, he had the urge to tickle her, so he did.

"Nothing!" she yelled as he grabbed at her ribs.

'He's nothing like he used to be. He can't find out who I am.'

They stopped laughing when Draco heard the doorbell to his castle/mansion ring. He looked at her and got up.

"Don't leave this room. I don't want you getting hurt. I'm locking the door, so if you need to use the bathroom there's one over there. Oh, and if you get hungry it's a mini fridge behind that bookcase."

He left to go to the door. He looked out and was amazed to see who it was.

A/N: Yay! Chap. 3 is now done. Jus so you's all know's, that girl is infact Hermione. REVIEWS PLEASE!


	4. do you really know me?

Chapter 4

Do you really know me?

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in dis chapter except 4 some of da guards.

A/N: Bet ya cain't guess who's at da door...

'Stupid door. Where are the guards when I need them? I'm a prince, I shouldn't have to answer my own door...'

"Who is it?" Draco peeped through the tiny peep hole.

"Um, sir, hi. We just wanted to ask a few simple questions, if you could just open the door a bit?"

Draco opened the door and glared at the two men in front of him. They were both tall. One had a dark cape on, which Draco thought was ridiculous looking. He also had brunette hair. The other wore tattered clothing that Draco wouldn't dare touch with a ten foot wand, and his hair was an absurd reddish. His face was pinkish with freckles.

Draco looked them up and down and then called to his guards.

"Who let these muggles onto my lot!"

"Shhh, sir we certainly are not muggles."

"You dare shush me! And besides, if you aren't muggles then what are you? Wizards?" He said sarcastically, with a sneer.

"As a matter a fact-" The man with the brunette hair and the cape was cut off by the one with the freckles. Draco looked into the brunette's green eyes. 'There is something familiar about those two...' he thought.

"Harry! We aren't supposed to reveal ourselves in this world!" The Man with the freckles tried to whisper.

"Wait a minute, your name is Harry? Harry Potter? Wow! What happened to those dorky glasses?"

"I wear contacts now and then."

"What are those? Some kind of muggle tool? Who is this scraggly looking fellow beside you?"

"Why, this is my best friend, Ron Weseley. Who are you by the way, sir? I still failed to catch your name."

"Oh me. I'm Draco Malfoy." The two stared wide eyed at him.

"Y-y-you're Malfoy!" Ron's jaw dropped. He had to admit he was a bit jealous. He also felt like punching him in the face.

"Yes. Now what is your business here? I still haven't forgotten that you two have trespassed. Friends or not."

"Friends?"

"What is your business here? Don't make me say it again. I have no time for your little school games."

"Still has his cold ways." commented Ron. Draco glared at him and he cowered a few inches away from him.

"Anyway. Yes, Malfoy. We came here looking for somebody. A girl. You know her, Hermione Granger? Ginny said she came snooping around here looking for her pet cat or something."

"Uh, I haven't seen any girls around here. Nope, just me and my guards. I gotta go. See you guys."

Just as he was about to close the door in their faces, Hermione came down the stairs. Draco heard her and turned around. He closed the door and ran to her.

"What are you doing out of the room? I thought I locked the door." he said quietly.

"You did. I have a wand, remember? Can I leave now?"

"No. Not right now, uh, my guards are still surrounding the place. Please go back upstairs?"

"Fine." she didn't know why she was listening to him. Did she want to stay with him?

Draco opened the door again.

"Um, yeah. She's not here."

"I know she's in there! I heard her voice!" yelled Ron. Draco slammed the door and locked it.

'Dammit! Now they know she's here. Why wouldn't she tell me who she was?' He went back up to his room, but before he got there he heard Harry yelling outside of the door.

"We'll stay out here all night if we have to!"

'Should I tell her that I know who she is, or will that spoil everything? Maybe I can just pretend she's not Hermione. She has changed. _A LOT..._" He opened the door of the bedroom.

"Are the guards gone?"

"No. Okay look, I don't really want you to go. I want you to stay with me for a little while . You know, get to know you a little better."

"I, I don't know what to say. I-"

"Shhh. It's okay." Draco's face was just inches away from Hermione's. She looked into his now suddenly warm grey eyes.

"Please, just try it for a little while?" he whispered.

"Two days. But what about my friends? Ginny and Harr- the others?" She almost slipped and told him that Harry and Ron were her friends. If she said that, he would've found out who she was for sure.

He took her hands in his. "Don't worry about them. It's just me, you, and this big castle. You'll like it here. I promise." He looked deeply into her brown eyes. She quickly turned away so that he couldn't see her blushing. Draco was lonely and wanted her company.

After a moment of staring at her turned head, Draco cleared his throat.

"You might want to go to bed now. Let me show you to your room."

"I get a room of my own!"

"Yes. It's the least I can do for my future- I mean for a guest in my castle." he took her to her room and opened the door.

"Wow-you don't have a lot of guests here, do you?"

"Not exactly. I'm sort of the lonely bachelor type." he hinted to her.

"Oh, I see." they stood there for a moment.

"Well, goodnight." He was about to leave.

"Draco wait," he smiled before he turned to see her face.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, and not killing me, or having sex with me like I thought you would." Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"You said a mouthful." he walked out, and closed the door behind him.

Hermione was so glad that her plan not to tell him was working out so well. Draco had plans too. As soon as he closed the door, he had to let out a long awaited sigh and accidentally leaned up against her door.

'Hermione.' that was all he could think about.

Hermione went through some old drawers in the room. She found some clothes, they were a little baggy, but she could manage. As long as she had something clean to sleep in. Draco slumped down on the door a little harder and accidentally cracked it open, just a little bit.

'Well, it's already open...' Draco peeked in. Hermione took off her shirt, not facing the door, and then she put on his old quiditch shirt. She then slid off her skirt. Draco literally slobbered all over his shoes. 'Her legs are so sexy...'

Crabbe and Goyle came around the corner and scared Draco nearly to death.

"Hey Draco, what cha lookin at?" asked Goyle with a grin on his face. Draco jumped, pushing the door all the way open, and exposing his forbidden princess.

"Ahhhhhh! DRACO MALFOY! You damn well did that on purpose!" she yelled running towards the door, and slamming it in his face.

"Now look what you done!"

"What we've done! At least we're not the one's HIDING A PRISONER WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SENTENCED TO DEATH!"

"Shhhh! Please don't tell the guards. I've already had two turn against me, and who knows what they'll do to her. She's just a damsel in distress. I want to help her."

"Did you ever catch those two guys?"

"No. They ran away and took some of my money."

"Aren't you going to catch them? Send out the dogs? Something?"

"No, I don't want to see people getting hurt anymore. I want to change for the better. For this one girl. I've been tormenting her since we were small and I want to make it up to her."

"Granger?"

"Precisely. But, she doesn't think I know who she is and I have a feeling she doesn't want me to. That's my plan. When we're finally together, I want to let her know that I've always liked her, despite what my father said." there was a long silence.

Followed by a loud, blood curdling scream.

A/N: dis chapter is kinda confusing. Harry and Ron are not the two guards that were trying 2 kill Draco if u wanted 2 kno. Plz review. I really like dis story myself...


	5. Right place, wrong time

Chapter 5

Right place, wrong time

Disclaimer: not owning. Plot is mine.

A/N: read n review!

"You two stay out here, I don't want you causing anymore trouble." he twisted the doorknob and walked in. He didn't see Hermione. He walked all the way into the room, and then there was a loud slam behind him. It was the door. He turned around to see Ron in front of the door.

"Weasley, what are you doing in Hermione's room?"

"Hermione's room? She doesn't want to live with you!"

"Tell me where she is right now!"

"Look behind you." Draco turned around and saw her standing in front of Harry. He had his hand clamped over her mouth, and his arm was wrapped over her shoulder and across her chest. She was almost in a head lock.

"Let her go, NOW."

"Make me."

"Oh, I've been waiting for this moment for years." replied Draco.

Harry screamed.

"HERMIONE!" she bit his hand, then stomped on his foot.

"Harry. I don't need your assistance in leaving. I-" she was cut off by Ron.

"Hermione! What are you doing? You're not going to stay here are you?"

"Well, if you would let me finish, I'm staying here with Malfoy." Ron joined Harry's side.

"For how long?" Ron ruffled his hair with his hands.

"Two days at the most." Draco walked behind Hermione.

"Make it a week." he whispered. She spun around.

"WHAT! I can't stay that long!"

"You can, and you will. Don't you want to live the rich life for a while?"

"Yes, I suppose..."

Draco pulled some curls away from her face.

"Then your friends should be happy for you,"Draco looked over Hermione's shoulder at Ron and Harry, then back at Hermione.

"Miss Granger." She wanted to kiss his lips, the lips that spilled out her name so seductively.

"Get your hands off of her!" yelled Ron.

"Calm down. I won't touch her again. Only if you two leave imediantly. She'll be back in town next week."

Ron scoffed and gazed over at Hermione. She couldn't look at him. Harry cleared his throat.

"Ron, I think maybe we should be going now. Hermione has made her choice."

"Good. Crabbe and Goyle will see you get to the door alright. Good night." Draco said with a sneer on his face. Harry and Ron were now gone.

"It felt good getting revenge on them."

"Yeah. Sometimes Ron is so overprotective and I just don't understand what in the world gave him judgment to think that I like him that way."

"I know someone you like that way." he sneered as he sat on her bed. She was still half dressed with nothing but his long quiditch shirt down to her thighs. Draco looked at her legs as she sat down, he squirmed a little in his seat.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Hermione, I know who you are. You don't have to hide anymore. I don't care if you're a mud- I mean half blood. My father is gone now. _-sigh- _This is my kingdom and I can do what I want. Hermione," he grabbed her hands in hers.

"I want you live with me. Stay with me. I'm lonely." the seriousness in his eyes comforted her heart.

"I'll have to see about that. Well, now that you know who I am, get out of my room!" she giggled.

"Before I leave, you owe me a tickle fight. We never finished from last time." Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"Draco," she walked over to him and took his hands.

"Aren't we a little too old for that now?" He put her hands up to his shoulders and positioned his on her back.

"You didn't say that earlier when you "pretended" to be someone else. You can't lie to me. I knew it was you when Ron and Harry were at the door. I was almost ashamed to reveal that I liked you when we looked in that photo album."

"That's who was at the door?"

He gave her a nervous smile.

"Draco, why are you looking at me like that? Draco?" he began tickling her and they both began bursting into laughter. Hermione ran and jumped on the bed. Draco followed. They both jumped on the bed, full of laughter. Hermione grabbed Draco's shoulders.

"Okay..." she said trying to catch her breath.

"On three...one...two...three!" They both plopped down on the bed from the air. Hermione landed on her back, and Draco accidentally landed on top of her. Her hands where above her head and her legs were hanging off the bed. Draco laughed and looked at her deeply. His smile turned into a straight face with no expression. Hermione looked worried.

"What's wrong, Malfoy?"

"Shhh, your lips shouldn't be wasted on meaningless words..." he caressed her lips with the tip of his finger, smudging her lipgloss. He then passionately kissed her on the lips. They didn't break the kiss until they needed to breathe. Draco looked at her again. Her eyes told him that she was longing for his presence.

He got up and nervously brushed the wrinkles out of his shirt.

"Um, I...I'm going to sleep now...Good night." he studered. Then he stood there and stared at Hermione.

"Are you planning to sleep in here standing up?"

"Uh...no..no, I was just-why?"

" Because you said you were going to bed and I thought you were going to leave to go to your room."

"Oh..yeah. Good night." he turned around and walked straight into the door. He turned around smiled nervously and waved then walked out and gently closed the door.

'Hermione Granger, In my house, in that room. She has changed a lot.'

A/N: b4 i go on, raise your hands if u guys want me 2 continue dis story? Okay, can't see ur hands but okay, everybody review and tell me then! Luv u guys! Thanx 4 keepin da dream alive! Plz review!


	6. Depression confussion

Chapter 6

Depression confusion

Disclaimer: sigh, do i have to say it again!

A/N: okay! Here we go. There are 20 people who are waiting for this chapter but only about 10 of u actually review, so if u all could start reviewing on ur way out, that would be much appreciated. Also, the more reviews i get for this chapter, the quicker I'll write!

"Malfoy? Malfoy, are you sleeping?" Hermione knocked on his door. Still no answer so she decided to go in. She slowly turned the door knob and walked in. No one was in his bed.

She looked around and saw that everything was all messy. But it was messy in an aggressive way. The covers seemed to be torn from his bed and threw down to the floor, a picture frame with his father's picture in it was cracked and the glass was every where, torn pieces of paper were all over the floor and his bed, the curtains had be torn from the bars and were now sticking out of his wall, and it appeared to be small traces of blood on the walls.

She heard a voice coming towards the door. It was Malfoy, and he was cursing and yelling. He came in, slammed the door, and locked it behind him, not noticing Hermione sitting on his bed. He turned around and saw Hermione, giving her a glare. She was frightened and didn't know what to do. He was about to say something but, all of a sudden he looked down at his bleeding wrist.

"Malfoy! You're hurt!" she ran over to him, but he shooed her away by swiping in the air at her with his good hand.

"Let me help you!" she yelled, getting frustrated that she couldn't get through to him.

"LET ME DIE!" blood began to drip all over his shirt and he was crying. Hermione couldn't reach him so she pulled out her wand and pointed it towards his wrist.

"Stop moving, please!" Draco fell to his knees.

"ENOUGH! Healious!" a purple spark came from her wand and hit Draco's wrist hard. He screamed in pain as his large wound disappeared. Hermione rushed over to him, helped him up, and walked him over to his bed. He'd stopped screaming, but he was still breathing hard and seemed angrier.

"What in the world has gotten into you!" she yelled at him. He didn't answer. She turned his head towards her by taking his chin in her hand. He glared at her, but then his expression changed.

"I'm okay." he seemed back to normal now.

"What did you do to you're room? How did you get cut?"

"Look, it doesn't matter now. Just stop worrying about me." he looked down at the floor.

"I'm just a little stressed okay?" Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"It's not okay." Draco placed his head in his hands and slouched over. Hermione kneeled behind him and took off his bloody shirt. He let her. She began to massage his shoulders and he began to moan in appreciation.

"You're a good friend, Hermione. First you save my life, now you're helping me through my time of need. Anyone else would've ran from me. I get stressed sometimes because of my father." Hermione felt bad. She felt a natural attraction to him and felt that he needed tenderness and love. She could tell he was lonely. She began to kiss his neck, not thinking.

"I'm so sorry for your father's loss." she continued to kiss his neck and moved down to his back, but stopped when she saw his scars.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked, almost whining. Hermione frowned as she traced one long scar after another.

"Does that hurt?" Hermione asked.

"A little."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Draco got angry and stood up.

"But I just want to help."

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" he picked up a mirror and threw it on the floor, contributing to the glass that was already there. Hermione was surrounded by glass, and didn't have any shoes on. She was trapped.

"DRACO! Fine we don't have to talk about it, just calm down!" Hermione began to cry.

"I want to go home! You're a crazy!" Draco looked in the pieces of mirror on the floor, reflecting his face a million times. He looked at Hermione and saw her crying.

"No, Hermione, I'm not crazy. I'm sorry. My father has made me this way." Draco sat on the bed next to Hermione. She scooted away from him.

"Hermione," he reached out for her.

"No! Please don't hurt me!" she began to scream. He put his hand over her mouth.

"Please don't scream!" she fainted from fright.

Hermione woke up 15 minutes latter to find that she was back in her room. Draco was sitting in a chair starring out the window, she could hear him sobbing. Hermione was too scared to get out of bed, so she just turned over and stayed awake.

A/N: ok, you'll find out y he was like that in the next chapter.


	7. Gone forever?

Chapter 7

Gone forever?

Disclaimer: i don't own the characters.

A/n: sorry for the wait guys, but i was just a little angry.

Draco heard Hermione move. He glanced over at her in the bed.

"Hermione?" she didn't reply on purpose. She was scared to death of him.

He got up and laid in the bed besides her. She began to shiver.

"I want to go home." a small squeak came from under the covers. Draco pulled the covers away from her face. She looked at his eyes. They both started to cry.

"Just let me leave, Malfoy." Draco's heart sank.

"I'm sorry. I truly am." he whispered as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. She snatched it back.

"I don't know who you are anymore!" she sat up and yelled at him.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. Please."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she became angry.

"I'll tell you, only if you stay."

"Well, I'm leaving then."

"No, okay I'll tell you. When I was younger, my father was being very unfair. He treated me like a slave. He beat me up all the time and teased me about my dead mother, whom he killed. One day I just couldn't take it anymore. I had no friends except for Crabbe and Goyle, because he wouldn't let me go outside. He said when this became my kingdom, I could do whatever I wanted. But of course, he had tricks. He told me to recite a spell for him when before he died so he's come back to life. I said no and he beat me until he had a heart attack. I didn't want him to live. I let him die, Hermione. I killed my father."

Draco stared up at the ceiling and tears streamed down the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, Draco." Hermione felt so terrible. She didn't know what to do. She was scarred and wanted to leave, but she knew she couldn't leave him like this.

"Ever since then, I've been kind of messed up and lonely. Every once in a while something in my mind reminds me of that day, and it tells me I should've died, not my father. So I try to take my life, but it's not me doing it. I swear. I can't control my actions sometimes. Please believe me Hermione."

She held his hand.

"I believe you."

"I need you Hermione. I need you to fill that space in my head that tells me to kill myself. If I'm thinking of you, the other thoughts get shut out. I'm lonely."

"I don't know what to say."

Draco snuggled his head into Her soft chest. She jumped at the sudden contact.

"You can start by saying you want to stay. Live with me Hermione."

"I can't. I just can't." she got out of the bed and left Draco there. She walked out of the mansion/castle. She looked back and began to sob. She fell to her knees, knowing she wanted to go back, to comfort him, to make him hers. She wanted him so badly, but didn't know what to do.

A/n: that is NOT the end people. So don't even worry.


	8. Awakenings

Chapter 8

Awakenings

Disclaimer: yea...I'm jus using the characters for my own pleasure. MUHAHAHAHA

A/n: Hey guys. I told u it wasn't the end.

_I have to get out of here. Get up Hermione, get up! _Hermione found herself unable to move. Draco came out behind her.

"You really thought it'd be that easy to leave?" she turned her head.

"Malfoy, let me go."

"Don't call me that."

"It's your name."

"I'll let you go if you answer me this one question. And you must answer honestly."

"What Malfoy?"

"Do you like me?"

"What? This isn't elementary school, Malfoy."

"What's elementary mean? A muggle word?" he took the spell off of her without her knowledge.

"Don't you dare start with that again Malfoy!"

"What if I do? Will you come and hit me?"

"If I could I would."

"Do it then. Hit me!" Hermione got up.

"After all the things I told you." she began to walk towards him.

"After I saved your life!" she was closing in on him now, fists balled, anger raging.

"After the kisses we shared." _Just two more steps._

"I'm not sorry for anything I've done to you. The only thing I wish I would've did was like you. But I just can't. And you know why? It's because I love you. I never secretly liked you in school, that was all a lie to see if you were really Hermione Granger. I can't explain how or when I began to love you, but Hermione, I need you."

Hermione was directly in front of him with tears in her eyes. She hugged him. But she didn't love him. How could she forgive every little thing that he's done?

"I don't love you Malfoy. Maybe I have a little crush on you, but I just don't love you."

"Will you ever love me?"

"Only time can tell." all of a sudden Malfoy fell to the ground, screaming and holding his head.

"WHAT'S WRONG!" Hermione yelled as she fell with him. He grabbed the nearest sharp thing he could find, which at that moment was a rock. He pointed it at his heart and Hermione wrestled it away from him.

Hermione looked up as she felt a cool breeze.

"_Silly mudblood_." those words were followed by laughter.

"_Who told you to save my son?_" Lucius's spirit looked down on them.

"Father?"

"_You let me die._"

"No, I didn't mean-"

"_Oh, but you did. You let me die so you could be with your mudblood girlfriend here. I am your blood. How could you choose her over me?_"

Draco got up from Hermione's cautious grasp.

"How could you choose your kingdom over my mother! She's blood too! The kingdom is but a mere asset! She was alive!"

"_Which proves my point again. How could **you **choose the kingdom over **my **life?_"

Draco began to cry.

"You killed her for no reason father!"

"_You let me die for no reason, Draco. That's my boy. Just like me._"

"NO! I'M NOT LIKE YOU!" Draco fell back to his knees and clung to Hermione's leg. She was terrified too.

"_You let me die. And it will haunt you forever._"

"We have to get out of here Draco!" Hermione yelled. They got up and ran to the front gate.

"_No matter where you hide, I will come after you! You will die._"

Crabbe and Goyle witnessed the whole thing, but couldn't help. They were scared of Lucius.

"Draco, pull yourself together! He wont find you in the non-wizardry world."

Draco just sat there and stared out of the train window. Everything reminded him of his father's death. Hermione closed the curtains and made him cuddle with her to comfort him. On impulse she kissed his forehead. He looked up affectionately at her and they held a moment of passion through the sensations of kissing until his father came back to mind.

A/n: well there you have it folks. A twist in the story. See ya next chapter. Review too.


	9. Mud fight!

Chapter 9

Mud fight!

Disclaimer: I own the computer i typed this on...not sure about the others though...

A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in so long people!

"Well, here's our stop." Hermione got up. Draco looked up at her as if he didn't want to go. She had to grab him and drag him off the train.

"Miss, miss!" the ticket man ran after them.

"You forgot your bags. Hey, that's not a nice way to treat your brother, now is it?" he gave her the bags and she let go of Draco. '_My brother?_'

"No, it's not. Not nice at all." she replied. They walked for what seemed like forever until they finally got to her house. The car was still in the driveway.

"What's that?" Draco asked. Hermione was surprised to hear him speak so cheery like.

"It's a car." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"It's for transportation." He still looked confused.

"Oh, still don't get it huh..." he shook his head.

"Um...you know, like a broomstick, yea! That's it, it's like a broomstick, but it's on the ground."

"Oh." he ran his hand along the side of the Nissan Maxima.

"Come on then, it's going to rain soon." Hermione replied back.

"How do you know?"

"Well, I just look at the sky and the smell of freshly cut grass comes around." A splash of rain dropped on Draco's forehead. He looked up as a few more poured down, then thousands.

"Draco! Come on! You're gonna get wet!" she yelled from the porch.

"Well let me!" he yelled back.

"You're crazy! Don't make me come get you!"

"Well come on then!" Hermione dropped the bags and ran to him, but he dodged her by running around the car. They began laughing as Draco cut through the front lawn. Hermione stopped at the edge of the driveway.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!" Draco urged. He was happy and the rain felt good. The mud felt good to, so good he rolled around in it.

"Draco! You're messing up my lawn!"

"Come on! Get dirty! It's fun, I swear I'll fix it tomorrow." He held his arms out. Hermione reluctantly took off her high heels and ran to him.

"Gotcha!" she poked him and he brought her closer into a muddy hug.

"No, I have you." the rain began to poor down harder. Draco took a few steps back and accidentally tripped over one of Hermione's decorative rocks, brining Hermione down with him.

"Malfoy, let me up!" he was on top of her.

"There you go with Malfoy again. Just for that," he kissed her on the lips. Then smeared mud on her cheeks.

"HEY!" they began throwing mud at each other. When they were done they stood up and looked at each other.

"You look ridiculous!" Hermione giggled.

"Oh yea? Well, I shall call you...princess of the mud." Draco laughed and Hermione sneezed.

"You're getting sick, maybe we should go in now." thunder struck, and that reminded him of his father's yelling. He stood still for a while, then eventually walked over to Hermione, picked her up wedding style and carried her inside.

000

"And this is the bathroom. You can get in the shower first if you want." she insisted.

"No, no. You go first. You haven't been home in a week. I think you deserve it." Malfoy joked. He left the bathroom and returned to the livingroom. He picked up a square thing with buttons on it. He pressed the one that said 'Power' thinking it was a new form of wand. The TV came on and he was amazed.

_Meanwhile:_

Hermione stepped into the shower and started off with her hair. She squeezed the shampoo into her hands and rubbed it in. She looked at her hands and they were brown from all the mud. She laughed, reminiscing on the thoughts of earlier. She felt relaxed and couldn't wait to get out so she could she Draco again.

_Back in the livingroom:_

Draco was mesmerized by the TV. He was watching cartoons, and wondered how they got there. Then a movie special came on. It was showing Bambi. Draco cried at the end, then fell asleep for 5 minutes. When he woke up he was worried about Hermione so he got up and went back to the bathroom.

He knocked on the door.

"Are you okay in there?" he asked. She couldn't hear him through her singing and the muddy water splashing. He pulled his wizard license out of his pocket and slid it in between the door and the wall, then turned the knob. He walked in and she still didn't notice.

He smiled as he listened to her sing. He sat on the toilet and waited for her to come out. She finished singing, but she continued to shower. She loved the way the water felt.

"That was beautiful, Mione." Hermione gasped and peeked her head out of the shower.

"DRACO! What are you doing in here!" he stood up and walked towards the tub. She frantically wrapped the shower curtain around her body, it clung to her wet body and exposed her shapely figure. Every curve and shapely bump.

"You don't have to hide that from me. I've seen lots of girls naked." Draco put his hand over his mouth._ What did I just get myself into?_

Hermione's face turned angry and she closed the curtain then remained in the shower. Her arms were crossed and Draco could hear her sobbing.

"I'm sorry Mione."

"Go away!" she cried out then sniffled.

"You're going to get wrinkled in there if you stay any longer."

"What's it to you. You seen LOTS of girls naked!" Draco couldn't help but feel bad.

He wanted to make her feel comforted. He wanted her to know he was sorry. So he began to undress himself, to show subservience to her. He took a deep breath. M_aybe I shouldn't do this._ But before he knew it, he was in the shower with her. She was still sobbing. He pulled her towards him and their bodies touched.

They both gasped at the contact. His arms wrapped around her waist. She was scared. Her heart was racing and so was his. She felt his pace and then their hearts began to beat as one. Hermione laid her head back against his chest, seeking the comfort he owed her. They were still muddy.

He ran one of his hands through her shampooed hair, still with bubbles in it.

"I'm sorry." he stated.

"I know." she replied back. He began kissing her shoulder, trying not to look over her shoulder and see her feminine flesh. He wanted to be a gentleman this time. He kissed her neck and she smiled. She felt free. No other man had ever made her feel this way. She felt like she was on top of the world so she turned around and exposed herself to him. His eyes grew wide, and he became 'excited'. They continued kissing, and they hugged, naked. The water had cleaned them off. Draco kissed her collar bone and she pulled away.

"I think we're clean now." she said. She turned the water off.

"We were just getting dirty." he replied back as they both got out.

000

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" he asked.

"On the floor or on the couch. Your choice." she smartly answered.

"But I want to sleep with you." he whined sarcastically.

"Fine."

They both got into the bed after they got dressed. It felt weird because they never had this experience, so there was an awkward silence followed by snoring. And it didn't come from Draco.

A/n: ok people, review! Free kool-aid for every1!


	10. Break down

Chapter 10

Break down

disclaimer: ya kno...if i owned the harrypotter books...i wouldn't be on here...right?

A/n:sorry for the loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong wait...MAJOR MAJOR writer's block.

Draco turned over and noticed Hermione wasn't still in the bed. He sat up and looked at the clock, it read 12:48 p.m.

'_Muggle time' _he thought. He shrugged it off and left the room. Looking around Hermione's house. It started off as a search for her but he was caught up in how different the small house looked from last night.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, stirring a bowl of oatmeal for him. He had a photo in his hand that he'd picked up.

"Who is this?" he asked

"That's just my ex."

"Why is his picture still here?"

Hermione walked to the kitchen and stopped when she got to the table. She could hear Malfoy walking behind her. she loudly slammed the bowl of oatmeal on the table and turned around to look at him. She crossed her arms and bit her lip, holding back tears. Draco didn't know what else to do so he just stood there and stared her down until she broke down crying and ran to him. He jus embraced her, let her cling to him for a while. It felt good to have the golden girl cling to him for once.

"He wont love me...anymore." she finally said, barely audible. He didn't reply. He just ran his hand through her brown curls.

"I'm sorry I asked..." he trailed off as she looked up at him. Her eyes swallowed his soul. He had to kiss her, he just had to. With a small peck on the lips she pushed her head back into his chest and in a muffled voice she said,

"I'm pregnant." Draco abruptly let her go.

"You're pregnant? What kind of shit is that to tell me!" her sobs became louder as he sat at the table with the oatmeal on it.

"I just thought it'd help for you to know..." she held herself.

"Well it doesn't. How the hell...why do you think that'll make me feel better? Knowing that you have some other git's kid in you?" Draco banged his fist on the table, which scared Hermione a little.

"I'm sorry...I..."

"Shut up, Granger." that did it.Hermione was officially hurt. She knew what hatred he had for that name when they were in Hogwarts, and bringing it up now meant it was over.

"Get out. I knew it was a mistake bringing you here!" she yelled. Malfoy left and stood on the porch for a while, dumbfounded at where he should go.

A/n:ok short chapter. What'll Draco do next? Will Lucius haunt him again? Find out in the next chapters. Ok review now!


	11. On the road again

Chapter 11

On the road again

Disclaimer: I'm not gonna claim her characters aight? Dang! Lol

A/n: OMG I'M SO SORRY TO KEEP U WAITING…for 2 years…for an update…(pokes finger with safetypin) see! I really am! I reallllllly hope you'll remember what's going on and continue reading my story…sniff and review **sniff…sniff** but yea….here's the next chapter…

Draco stood on the front porch and looked around still dumbfounded. He began to sit down but as soon as he lowered himself well enough he heard Hermione knocking on the window. A tiny bit of hope was in his heart as he looked back at the beautiful Hermione who was now flipping him off and calling the police. Draco just stormed off down the street for hours until an 18-wheeler truck decided to pick him up.

"Hey kid, what're you doin' walkin' down the expressway? Don't you have any sense?" the greasy passenger asked, leaning more than half his large body out of the window. He flicked his cigar lightly so that the ashes hit Draco's shoes.

"What the hell is an 'expressway?'" Draco asked back. The big man looked confused.

"Get in. As a Good Samaritan I guess we should drop him off at the nearest police station. Al. He might have some kinda disability or somethin'." The passenger told the driver.

"Hey! I'm not stupid! I know what that meant!" yelled Draco up at the man in the window.

"No way we're takin' some dumb kid with us to a 'police station,'" the driver mocked, "Besides, it's way out of our way anyways, Charlie."

"Hey! I'm not a kid, I'm twenty-four!" Draco pouted. He began to continue his walk down the expressway.

Charlie leaned over to the driver.

"But Al, we could probably get some kinda reward or somethin' for this. You know we don't get paid enough here."

Al looked as if he was thinking about it then he nodded. Charlie called to Draco but he didn't turn around.

"Stupid old guys..think I'm so young…phht. I'm twenty-four…" Draco mumbled as he kept walking. When he heard footsteps behind him, he began to turn around but couldn't because of the pistol that was nudging at his back.

A/n: Yay cliffies! Sorry but I just wanted to see if anyone was still even reading this. So if you are, please review so I can continue. Sorry for the wait again…


End file.
